


(SDW) Day 3: Loceit

by AnAverageGayFanby



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Week, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGayFanby/pseuds/AnAverageGayFanby
Summary: Ship: Loceit (DeceitxLogan)AU: Human AUWarnings: NoneRequested By: No OnePlot: Logan is sick and Deceit is the only one available to take care if him. (James is my headcanon name for Deceit)





	(SDW) Day 3: Loceit

 

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~

There was a knock on his door. “Hey James?”

“Yeah Pat?”

Patton peeked his head in the door. “You have the day off right?” He was thankful when the other man said yes, he did. “Great. Logan’s sick and the rest of us have work. You know I would stay and help if I could, but can you please help and watch over him?”

For a second, he was tempted to lie and say no, but the others had been helping him quell his compulsive habits and he quickly squashed the thought. “Of course, Pat. I can handle a sick Logan for a day.”

Jame jumped when a squealing Patton hugged him tightly, “thank you, thank you, thank you Jay! I get off at 7, Vee gets off around the same time and Ro will probably be home late, you know his work habits.”

“If I worked in the theatre, I would find every excuse to stay too. Theatre is our life Pat.” Patton’s happy giggle left him smiling and they quickly shared byes before Patton left.

~♧◇♡♤~

Within half an hour of Patton’s departure, Roman and Virgil had left for work as well, leaving James alone with his crush who happened to be sick. Logan was laying on the couch, groaning about being sick, to which James chuckled quietly and headed to the kitchen to make them both some easy breakfast, as he wasn’t the best cook.

“Hey Lo! How’s your stomachs feeling?” He called as he whipped up some easy toast.

Logan’s sigh barely reached his ears before the reply came, “fine, but I’m tired, my nose is both stuffy and runny, and my throat hurts. Patton also said I’m running a fever of 101.2 degrees.”

Logan thanked him when he walked in with the simple food. “How long ago was that?”

“Only a few minutes before he left, so not long. I doubt much has changed. He made sure to make me take that awful medicine as well, no matter how much I protested the vile stuff.”

James laughed through a bite, “that ‘vile stuff’ helps you feel better Lo.”

“Well they can’t say it is grape flavored if it tastes like metaphorical shit!”

When they finished the roast, he turned on one of Logan’s documentaries and tried to coax him into a napping. “I’m being serious Logan! If you sleep for most of the day you’ll feel better faster! It’s scientifically proven!”

“No it’s not Jay. You just don’t want to deal with my sickness.”

“Maybe not by scientists, but I know it works! You know how I’ve never been sick for longer than a day? Because I sleep all day and get up once to change all my clothes, eat something, and take medicine that tastes like ass.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Despite not believing that sleep would cure his sickness, he laid his head in James’s lap and let himself relax, both forcing their blushes away. With James playing with his hair and the documentary, being ill left Logan tired and he promptly fell asleep. 

~♧◇♡♤~

Hours later, Patton came home and found Logan asleep on the couch, which he had expected, but he had not anticipated that he would be alone. With exception of Logan, the living room was empty and James was nowhere to be seen. When Virgil walked in behind him, having gotten him at the same time, he went upstairs to see if James was in his room. 

Part of him was glad that was exactly where he was, but the other part was worried. He grew even more worried when his friend didn’t even look up at him, so he grabbed his attention. “Jay, what’s up?”

Suddenly the other was tearing up as he reached out for Patton. “He hates me Pat! He said he hates me and wants me to die and that I was awful and horrible and undeserving of love and-“ then he was gasping and Patton didn’t understand. The only person he would be talking about was Logan, but the other had told him several times just how in love he was with their friend.

“James, what are you talking about?”

“I- I woke him up to change clothes and eat and stuff, and he just said it!”

Patton got up, calming the other when he did, “I’m just getting Virgil. Your having a panic attack and it’s causing you to go back to compulsively lying, and I know how much you hate that you do that. Virgil will help you calm down so you can think clearly, okay?”

~♧◇♡♤~

When Virgil came in, he didn’t waste time talking. “Jay. James, look at me. I need you to breathe with me, you remember the pattern, yeah?” James nodded and Virgil lead him through the breathing exercises. Once he had calmed down and was breathing properly, Virgil was asking questions. “What was that about man?”

“Lo said he loves me, but he’s sick and he was half asleep and I’m terrified that he didn’t actually mean it and I just can’t let myself believe it. I want to, but I can’t.” Virgil pulled him into a hug, “it hurts Vee. Why does love hurt?”

Virgil sighed, “I don’t know man, but it sucks. I just don’t know. Maybe you should ask Emile sometime, he’s a therapist.”

~♧◇♡♤~

The next morning, there was a knock on James’s door. “Come in.”

Logan stepped in, door closing softly behind him. “You were right, got better fast than ever with your weird sick cure stuff.”

“That’s good. Glad to see you feeling better.” He didn’t see Logan flinch at his dull tone. “Was there anything else you needed?”

“Yes, I wanted to apologize for what I said while tired and sick.” James went to reply but Logan continued, “of all ways I happened to confess to my feelings, I did not imagine it would be while sick. I also hoped I wouldn’t cause you any discomfort with it. So for that, I am sorry.”

James moved to stand in front of Logan, “you were serious with that confession?”

“Of course, I had no reason to lie, that would be unfair of me to do to you.”

“Well,” his voice lower in volume now, “then it’s only fair I tell you that I return your affections.”

Logan smiled and nodded, “that is fair. With that in mind, would I be correct that you would say yes if I asked to kiss you?”

“You would be correct.”

“Then may I-“

“Just kiss me Logan.” And kiss him he did.

~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~♧◇♡♤~


End file.
